


roomies

by pastellrosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All the Smut, F/M, Smut, kill me for that oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastellrosa/pseuds/pastellrosa
Summary: Tan Hunk seemed pleasantly surprised that she had brought herself all the way over to him, and soon flashed her a grin. "Hey there, doll. Whatcha doin' all by yourself? Dontcha got some girlfriends or a boyfriend or somethin'?"Natalya raised an eyebrow, and faced him in her seat. She finished her vodka and set the glass on the counter,  watching his dark eyes follow her movements in a predatory like manner; then, she proceeded in giving an incredibly simple answer: "I'm new in town."





	roomies

New town, new clubs, and new guys (and girls). 

In Natalya's mind, the first thing to do in a new city is to check out the club scene; and so there she was, grinding on some hunky blonde guy with gravity defying hair. She had ingested copious amounts of alcohol already, but she could hold her liquor pretty well. Evidently, so could Blonde-Hunk.

But he was soon getting sloppy in his dancing, and his grip on her waist wasn't as tight anymore. She decided to go grab herself another drink, and attempted to tell him so over the heart pounding bass. With a cheeky grin, Blonde Hunk nodded, and as soon as Natalya was gone, some brunette leech stuck herself to him.

Natalya liked to live by some pretty good rules, and she generally felt them to be effective. 

**Rule #4: finders keepers, losers weepers**

Natalya ordered herself a vodka at the bar, and couldn't help but feel eyes on her. Well, she was at a club and there were no doubt many eyes on her. She was petite, blonde, and wearing a skintight dress that ended barely a centimeter under her ass; of course there were eyes on her.

As she took a drink of her ordered vodka, she knew these eyes were different. Glancing sideways down the bar, a guy caught her attention. He was built like Blonde Hunk, though maybe a few inches shorter. His skin was tan as far she could tell in the black lights of the club, and he had piercing dark eyes that were trained on her. More specifically, her ass. 

Right away, Natalya knew who she was spending the night with. 

Getting up from her barstool, she carried her vodka over right next to Tan Hunk, and sat down. 

"Hey there," she said, a faint smile teasing her maroon-painted lips. 

Tan Hunk seemed pleasantly surprised that she had brought herself all the way over to him, and soon flashed her a grin. "Hey there, doll. Whatcha doin' all by yourself? Dontcha got some girlfriends or a boyfriend or somethin'?"

Natalya raised an eyebrow, and faced him in her seat. She finished her vodka and set the glass on the counter,  watching his dark eyes follow her movements in a predatory like manner; then, she proceeded in giving an incredibly simple answer: "I'm new in town."

This only served to widen his grin as he gazed into her blue eyes. "Well then, want me to show you around town tonight?", he asked, his grin taking on a wolfish quality. 

After a moments thought, Natalya returned his predatory grin with a sultry one of her own. "Sure. I'm up for anything."

* * *

The door to Tan Hunk's apartment was thrown shut, and Natalya managed to not stumble over some boxes as she was shoved up against the wall. It seemed like he was just moving, but her view of the empty apartment was obscured by his muscular body. Without a word, his lips drunkenly crashed against hers. Her hands fumbled to grab a hold of something, and managed to find his broad shoulders in the midst of their hazy movements. They were both wasted off their asses, but somehow, just somehow, Tan Hunk was impervious to whiskey dick and Natalya hadn't blacked out yet. 

After her hands found purchase on his shoulders and around his neck, and he lifted her smaller body up so she was pinned between him and the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist as a precaution so she wouldn't fall, and she felt one of his hands roam up her skirt and firmly grab her ass. Natalya let out a breathless gasp, and broke the kiss, her breast heaving. 

"What's your name anyways, doll face?", Tan Hunk asked between the hickeys he left on her pale neck. 

"A-Anastasia," she managed to force out between sharp gasps of breath.

**Rule #21: don't use your real name to one nighters. they WILL find you again.**

"Anastasia," he breathed out, continuing the path of bruises down her neck and to her chest. "I like it."

Natalya didn't respond to his compliment, and laced her fingers in his dark hair with a soft sigh. After he began sliding her dress off of her, she grinned and lightly pushed him off. "Hey, there, tiger. Save it for the bedroom."

Tan Hunk smirked at her words, and abruptly grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Natalya began to protest, but a firm hand smacked her ass, and she fell silent with a scowl. 

She was thrown down on his bed, which bounced slightly with her weight, but bounced more when he fell down on top of her. He straddled her body, one knee and one hand on each side of her, effectively pinning her down on the bed. "My name's Allan.", he purred, leaning down to continue the trail of kisses down her chest. "You'll be screamin' my name later."

Natalya scoffed, and hooked a leg around his, catching him off guard and flipping him over. She slid down his body, maintaining eye contact as she unzipped his jeans, and pulled his member out of his boxers. It was semi-erect, and she wrapped her hand around it, giving it a few pumps up and down before slowly licking it up to the tip.

Allan's breath caught in his throat as he watched her, and let his head tilt back against he pillows. 

She took his member in her mouth, starting off slow, but soon falling into a moderate pace. Her mouth bobbed up and down as Allan's breath grew more ragged, and he began to buck up into her mouth. Impressively, and without choking, Natalya was able to deepthroat him rather successfully, and much to her relief. When she heard his quiet growls of pleasure increase, she stopped, and used her hand until he let out a long groan and orgasmed. She wasn't too keen on swallowing anything like that tonight, and it was frankly kind of gross.

Allan lay panting on the bed, a bit wowed by "Anastasia's" skill. "Damn, doll, were you some kind of sex worker in your past life?", he joked breathlessly, sitting up and kicking off his jeans and boxers. He peeled off his shirt, rendering himself completely nude, while Natalya sat there, still fully clothed. Allan felt blessed that she was wearing a skin tight dress, and licked his lips in anticipation. Grabbing her leg, he yanked her towards him, and fumbled for a condom in his bedside table. 

"I ain't lookin' to be a baby daddy tonight," he jested as Natalya began to strip, peeling off her dress, and leaving her in her thong and bra. She unhooked the bra, knowing all too well how poorly guys dealt with that, and slowly, teasingly, slid out of her thong. 

Allan cursed quietly, staring at her body with eyes full of lust as he rolled on the condom. As soon as she was free from clothing, he was on top of her, rubbing his member against her entrance at a fast pace. "Do you want me to put it in?", he purred smirking down at her. 

Natalya's eyes narrowed, and she bit her lip. "Are you really gonna fucking do this?", she snapped, letting out an angry huff of air. 

Without waiting for an answer, Allan pushed himself inside of her, and she let out a small gasp. He felt bigger than expected, and her gasp seemed to fuel his already overinflated ego. Gripping her hips tightly, Allan began slow, but soon sped up, letting out grunts here and there. Natalya wasn't a mewling mess as most girls were when they were in this situation, which was slightly disappointing to Allan, but her quiet moans and gasps were unlike the teasing, rough-around-the-edges girl he had met at the bar, and he liked it.

It was too soon that he felt himself reaching his climax, and he could feel Natalya tighten around him. "Fuck, Anastasia, fuck,  _fuck_ -"

He released into the condom with a groan, and rode out the orgasm with a few more thrusts into her. He pulled out, but saw Natalya's faint look of anger. She wasn't done.

**Rule #11: if the guy won't finish you off, he's probably an asshole**

Allan generally wasn't one to make up for his mistakes, but yanked her towards him to make up for it anyways. He thrust three fingers inside her at once, and she bit her lip, trying to suppress any noises she was expected to make. She finished quickly, but without as much enthusiasm as Allan had. 

"Sorry, Ana.", he grinned, liking her juices off of his fingers lustily. She let out a yawn, much to his disappointment, and he wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her from leaving. "You're staying the night, right?"

"I wasn't planning on it," she grumbled, but he was stronger than her, and she fell back against his chest in defeat. "But fine. I have to get to my hotel early tomorrow morning, so don't think you'll see me again after this."

And with that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

 

Natalya woke up to sun streaming in through the uncurtained windows and Allan's grating snores. She carefully extracted herself from his grasp, her head pounding as she got dressed. She tied her hair back to make herself somewhat presentable, and left after stealing some Advil and water. 

Outside, the sun made her eyes hurt, and she took a taxi to her hotel. She checked out in record time, and just wanted to find her new apartment. Work didn't start for a few more weeks, and all she wanted was some sleep. Good, wholesome sleep with a good, wholesome roommate. She grabbed her luggage, hailed another cab, and gave the driver the address. The strangely familiar address.

When the cab dropped her off, she knew there was something familiar about the apartment building. Hauntingly familiar. She got into the elevator, and let it take her to the third floor. Again, very familiar. As she made her way down the hallway and stopped in front of her apartment's door, the blood in her veins froze to ice. She had just been there that morning.

Natalya's roommate was Allan. 

"For fucks sake.", she muttered, lavender eyes wide as she slowly unlocked the door. The kitchen wasn't visible from the front door, but she could hear something cooking. 

"Hey, is that my new roomie?", an excited voice asked, and a familiar face peeked his head around the corner. Natalya was in jeans and a hoodie, but there was no doubt that he'd recognize her. She glared at him, and yanked her luggage inside. "Oh, fuck yeah," he smirked, watching her close the door behind her. "We're gonna have so much fun together."


End file.
